Tera hone laga hoon
by nehabarve01
Summary: A story for a really special person. PURVA. For u specially. Ishyant n Kavi. Don't bash or kill me after reading the first chap...
1. Chapter 1

Hehe Hiii! Shocked to see me again? Itne aasani se apke peecha nahi chodne waali mai! Haha joking guys. Another fic ishyant n kavi based hain. Guys this is for a very very special person. PURVA tuzhya saathi aahe. Hope u will like it. Guys don't worry ishyang n kavi will b one but no bashing!

Tera hone laga hun...

Chapter 1:

In the Bureau at 11:00 P.M. A akwad silence spread the Bureau. Two people were working on the files. The first person was looking bored n irritated due to thw work n was continously starring at the second person with some hope in her eyes. The firt person noticed this n smiled at her behavior.

1st person: Kavin!

2nd person: kya hain ishita! n for ur information hum bureau main hain so u shuld call me Kavin sir. Sirf Kavin nahi.

Ishita: (irritated) thik hain Kavin sir!

Kavin: thats much better.

Ishita: Kavin sor plzzz sir jane dijiye na ghar sir plz!

Kavin: ha toh jao na maine kab mana kiya hain?

Ishita: sir r u serious? Kya main sachme ghar...

Kavin:ha lekin kaam khatam karke.

Ishita: sir plzzz bahoot thak gayie hun kaam karke. Main kaal subah jaldi aa jaungi aur file complete kar lungi air plz abhi naje dijiye na sir.

Kavin: kya tum sachme kaal ye file complete kar dogi?

Ishita: ha sir I promise.

Kavin: ok ghar ja sakti hun tum...

Ishita: thank u sir..

Kavin: ruko ishita... ghar kaise jaougi?

Ishita: taxi se sir.

Kavin: itni rat ko akela taxi main jana theek nahi hain. Mere pass bike hain main tumhe chod deta hun.

Ishita:arey nahi sir main...

Kavin: its an order ishita!

Ishita: ok sir.

Kavin: chalo chalte hain.

He took his stuff n went to the parking lot. Kavin started his bike n ishita sat behind him n kept her hand on his shoulders.

Ishita: kavin! Kitna satate ho yaar!

Kavin: kya? Maine kab sataya tuzhe?

Ishita: arey! Zhada bhole mat bano! Ek toh itna sara kam de diya! Upar se ab sir kehena padega!

Kavin: ha toh isme koaunsi badi bat hain? Sr hoon toh sir kehena padega hi na? Ar wo kam maine bas...

Ishita: ha ha jaanti hun! Kya time aa gaya hain! Mere best friend ko bhi sir kehena pad raha hain! Huh!

Kavin: arey yaar! Chill yar!

N the bike suddenly sstopped.

Ishita: Kavin! Aur tang mat karoo! Bike kyun rok di?

Kavin: ishi maine bike roki nahi hain. Shayad kuch problem aa gaya hain isiliye bike band pad gayie hain. Neeche utar main dekhta hun.

Ishita got down n Kavin to got down. Kavin checked the bike but it didn't start.

Kavin: ishi.. shayad problm engine main hain. Mechanic ko bulana padega. Wo main bad main kar lunga. Chal tuzhe ghar chod deta hun.

Ishita: arey nahi Kavin mera ghar Pass hi hain main chali jaungi.

Kavin: ishi! Kuch bhi mat bol! Tera ghar yaha se 4 km door hain! Chal mai tere sath chalta hun..

Ishita: arey lekin Kavin...

Kavin: ishi! Dosti ki kasam!

Ishita: kya yar! Hamesha dosti ki kasam de deto ho! Huh! Chal!

Kavin smiled seeing this n ishita n kavin started walking along with ishita besides him. They were talking about their childhood n remembering their memories. The time they spent together. They covered some distance n ishita was tired. So she started walking slowly. Kavin understood she was tired but in order to tease her he said.. ...

Kavin:oye! Motti! Thak gaye kya! Chal jaldi chal! Kitne dheere chal rahi hain!

Ishita:kya! Main tune muzhe motti kaha! Main kiss angle se tuzje motti lagti hun!

Kavin smiled n stared running n ishita burned into anger n started chasing him. They were running on the road like kids.

Kavin:(while running) ao ao himmat hain na toh pakad! Motti!

Ishita:(running behind him) Kavin! Shut up! Agar ek air bar muzhe motti kaha na dekh lena!

N she chased him for some ime but finally caught him n started hitting him. Kavin was laughing while ishita was burning in anger. N seeing Kavin laughing she burned in anger more. Kavin was trying hard to ccontrol his laughter.

Kavin: acha acha sry sry main tuzhe motti kabhi nahi kahunga! Sry marna band kar yr plz.

Ishita: aaj na main tumhe!

Kavin: ishi ishi ry sry main mazak kar raha tha yaar! Sry na yaar aur mat mar. Dobara tumhe motti kabhi nahimkehme wala I promise. Chod de na yaar!

Ishita: chal theek hain! Iss bar chod deti hun! Lekin agli bar agar muzhe motti kaha na!

Kavin: nahi kahunga...I promise. Ab chale?

Ishita: ha chal.

Afyr some time they reached ishitas house. She opened the door.

Ishita:Kavin. Andar nahi aayega?

Kavin: aaj nahi ishi... bahoot der ho gayie hain.., ghar pe sab log mera wait kar rahe honge.

Ishita: arey ha ok tu ja kaal milte hain bureau main.

Kavin: ok bye motti.

Ishita: Kavin!

Kavin: mazak!

Ishita: chal teek hain chod diya!

Kavin: bye gud nite,

Ishita: bye gud nite.

Kavin turned n started walking away n ishita kept starring at him n smiling continously. Kavin for the lat time turned n waved her n she to vpwaved him. Aftr some time he disappeared. Ishita was still looking in the same direction.

Ishita pov: jane kab main tumse ye bst keh paungi ki main tumse kitna pyar karti hun! Jaane kab main tumhe batao paungi ki tum dost ke badhgar ho... jane kab main banungi Ishita shergil se Ms ishita kavin khanna. Jane kab.. I hope wo din jaldi aa jaye.

Ishita went inside n slept dreaming about Kavin.

* * *

><p>mmm shant ho jaye guys! It is a ishynat kavi fic.. dont worry. Purva liked it? Will updae when i gt 20 rviews n NTJNH aftr 2 reviews n TY aftef i gt 4 reviews on lat chaps... Shall i continue? Plz tell me..<p>

thmz n no bashing!

bye tkcr.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiii! Thnz for ur reviews! M happy! Thank u... here reviewext chapter. N it is a Kavi ishyant story! Kavi scene aage hain n is hap main hain...Enjoy. n the add na isi weekend ka tha but I didn't watch CID it was from 9 to 11 th jan...

Chapter 2:

Dushyant is not in CID yet.

In the morning CID bureau...

Kavin Purvi n ishita r best friend's. Specially Purvi n ishita.

Kavin, ishita n purvi were present i the bureau. Acp sir was working in his cabin while the others on the computer n files. Acp went out for some work. Purvi banged her head on her desk which made ishita n Kavin shocked n confused. Kavin n ishita went to purvi. Kavin kept his hand on purvis head. She looked at him. Kavin n ishita sat besides her.

Ishita: kya hua purvi?

Kavin: tabyaat theek hain na?

Purvi: nahi.. mere sar main bahoot zyada dard ho raha hai aur upar se itna kam hain.

N she banged her head on the desk again.

Kavin:purvi,.. sar main dard ho raha tha toh pehele kyun nahi bataya? Chalo ghar jao. Nahi ruko main chod deta hun n usse pehele hum doctor ke pas ja rahe hain.

Ishita burned in anger n jealousy. (Guys plz chill n listen ishita ka character only at this moment is negative).

Purvi: nahi m fyn... n main ghar nahi jane waali.. ek min ruko yeh file rakhke aati hun..

Kavin: bilkul nahi! Main abhi tumhe ghar hod raha hun aur tum aram karne waali ho.

Purvi: nahi Kavin m...

She kept her hands on her head as her head started spinning. She was about to fall when Kavin held her. Ishita to rushed to them but she was jealous. Purvi was in kavins arms unconscious n Kavin was on the floor. The rest of the team came in the Bureau including ACP. Everyone was shocked to see purvi like that.

Shreya: Sir purvi ko kya hua?

Kavin: pata nahi shreya..acahanak chakar aa agye purvi ko. Aur uske sar main dard tha.

ACP: Kavin Purvi ko ghar leke jao air iska dhyan rakhna. Dost hain tumhari? (Guys ahm ahm doat se kuch badhkar hain ACP sir! ) Uske sath rehena aur hame inform karte rehena.

Kavin: yes sir.

Daya: ishita... ek kaa karoo tum bhi jao. Kavin ko thodi help ho jaegi.

Ishita: yes sir.

Kavin picked Purvi in his arms n took her to the car. Ishita was driving n Kavin was at the back with purvi in his arms. They reached purvi's house in some time. Kavin again picked purvi up as she still was unconscious n took her inside the house. He gently kept her on the bed. He took her hand in his hand n kept looking at her face whoh made ishita jealous n she was burning in anger too. Kavin was sitting besides purvi till she came to consciousness. This made ishita angry.

Finally purvi slowly opened her eyes n Kavin was still sitting besides her holding her hand while ishita was standing at the door.

Purvi:(weakly) Kavin.

Kavin: finally the hosh aaya. Ab kaise tabyat hain tumhari? Dard ho raha hain abhi bhi sar main?

Purvi:(weakly) main theek ho.

Kavin: hmm achi bat hain. Tum aaram karoo main abhi ata hun.

He stood up to leave bt purvi clutched his hand n said..: mat jao na plz muzhe chod kar.

Kavin smiled. He sat beside her n side huged her. She cuddled in his arms

Kavin: kahi nahi jaa raha. Bas medicine lene jaa raha hun. Medicine le lo aur so jao ok?

Purvi: mat jao. Plz.

Kavin: ok ok nahi jata.

She cuddled more into his arms n slept in the same position. Kavin to slept. Ishita saw this n was angry. She was jealous. She said nothing n we t to another room n lay on the bed. She was starring at the ceiling.

Ishita pov: Kavin aur purvi itne close kyun aa rahe hain? Kahi wo donno ek dusre se... nahi nahi. Ho bhi sakta hain aur agar aisa hain toh main kon ho unke beech main ani waali. Muzhe yeh jana hi hoga ki kya Kavin aur Purvi wk dusre se pyar karte hain ya nahi? N karte hain toh mera in donno ke beech main ana theek nahi hain.

With hundreds of thoughts she slept. Fays passed n Purvi got better due to the care of Kavin. Kavin n Purvi were coming close to each other unknowingly. Ishita tried to figure out if Kavin n Purvi loved each other but failed.

Until one day...

It was a Saturday. No case was reported so ACP sir had given permission for everyone to go home early. Kavin dropped ishita n Purvi home.

At Kavins house...

Kavin dialed ishitas number. She picked up the phone.

Phone conversation:

Kavin: hello ishi!

Ishita: ha bolo...kya hua?

Kavin: muzhe na tujse zaroori bat karni hain. Its about my life.

Ishita was very very happy hearing the line"its about my life*. She was on cloud of 9 as she felt that he would finally confess if he loved her.

Ishita: ha bol na yar.. main sun rahi hoon.

Kavin: aisa nahi... we need to meet.

Ishita: ok so kab milte hain?

Kavin: aaj hi milte hain... 8 baje blue moon restaurant main.

Ishita: theek hain mai aa jaungi.

Kavin:ok I will b waiting. Bye,

Ishita: bye.

They hanged up.

After some time ishita went to get ready. She wore a red dress with a pendant. She had lwft her hair open for the first time n her flicks falling on her face with matching accessories and heels. Our hot cop was wearing a blue shirt. He had folded his sleeves up till his elbows n tucked in his shirt. With black jeans n of course a cute but confident smile on his face.

At the restaurant...

Kavin n ishita were sitting opposite to each other. There was a silnce. Kavin broke it.

Kavin: Ishi main yaha pe tumse kuch zaroori bat karna chahta hun.

Ishita: ha bolo na..

Kavin: ishi its abt my lyf. Main kisi ladki se bahoot bahoot pyaar karta hun...

Ishita closed her eyes.

Ishita: koun hai wo? Kaise hain?

Kavin: wo sabse achi hain! Sabse khoopsurat hain. Ekdum confident hain. Uski aankhe hain..uske bal uski smile. Uski smile toh ek ek magnet hain! Koi bhi kheecha chala jaega.

Ishita: arey wo wo nam batao na uska...

Kavin: uska nam hain...

* * *

><p>Hehehe chap end..sryyyyy n guys plz yaar! In every review Kavi fans say kavi moments daalo if i putoshyant n agar kavi dala toh bolte hain ishya t dalo...hiys donmo pe story hain so i hv 2 balamce na? Plz try n understand. N ha aage aage mere saare stories main kavi momensts hain..just b patient guys plz... n i will update whn i het 20 reviews...Mahimahal...twist hain yaar! Dushu nahi hain na aahe aage dekho pata vhal jaega...<p>

bye tkcr.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiiii! Enjoy next chap! Thzzz to all who reviewed.

Chapter 3:

Kavin: wo ladki koi aur nahi PURVI hain(guys happy now?)

Ishita opened her eyes. She ishit was shocked broken. Tears started rolling down her eyes while Kavin was just talking and talking about Purvi. His love life puvi and he wasn't aware that ishita was crying.

Kavin: Aur pata hain ishita purvi ke baal hain... aur uske aankhe..aur ishita tum to rahi ho?

Ishita:(wiping tears) Arey nahi yar... main roti nahi... u know na yar.

Kavin: ishi u u ok? Tum theek ho na? u r crying hain na?

Ishita: ha yaar m absolutely fine. Chinta mat karo. Aur ye aansu hain na khushi ke aansu hain yaar.

Kavin: ishi tu sach main theek hain na aur..

Ishita: Kavin.. relax. M fyn don't worry.

Kavin: paka na?

Ishita: ha paka.

Ishita gave a fake smile n Kavin to smiled.

Kavin: Acha ishi ye bata na yaar. Ab main kya karo?

Ishita: stupid!

Kavin: kya?(to lighten her mood)

Ishita: arey pagal jaake ke bol do na usko ki tum usse pyaar karte ho.

Kavin: wah madam ap itni intelligent hain!

Ishita: woh toh hu.

Kavin: bol na yar main kaise purvi ko apne dil ki bat kaho?

Ishita: hmm sochne do.

Kavin: ishi! Tum soch sakti ho?

Ishita: Shut up!

Kavin: ok ok hill.

Ishita:Kavin.. I think tumhe zyada kuch karne ki zaroorat nahi nahin.

Kavin: matlab?

Ishita: matlab ye ki filmy tpe hero ki tarah na kuch mat karna.

Kavin: kyun!

Ishita: dekho Kavin.. muzhe aisa lagta hain ki hero ki tarah mat jao. Just uske pass jao aur apne dil ki bat bol do. B simple n sweet. N ha usko ek locket de dena if u want. N agar wo tumse sach main pyar karti hain n,, agar tu uske samne night dress main jake confess bhi karoge na... she will except it.

Kavin: wah wah wah! Meri ishi yaar wah!

Ishita: aur ha romantic tariike se apne dil ke bat keh dena but not filmy...ok?

Kavin: arey yaar! Ha I understood! Simple n sweet. Love u yaar ishi! (guys chil chil as a friend)

He hugged ishita tight. Ishita to hugged him back trying not to cry. The were not aware that some one was watching them.(guys guess koun hain wo?)

Ishita:(still in hug) I love u to.

The person watching them was broken completely. She was feeling depressed, sad. She lost her love her first love n best friend.

Kavin:(separated)what!

Ishita: as a...

She didn't continue her sentence. Ishita saw her. Ishita seemed to b worried n was starring at the girl while Kavin was confused seeing ishita.

Kavin: ishi kya hua? Tu kisko dekh rahi hain...

He looked in the direction where ishita was looking n he to was shocked. The girl was PURVI. Kavin was shocked,scared. Did purvi hear eeverything? What will she think? Does she love me? Hundreds of thoughts started running in his mind. N over here purvi was in tears n walked aaway in tears.

Ishita: kavin! Kavin!

Kavin:(scared) Ishi.. main puvi ko khona nahi chahta ishi! Plz! Ishi main kya karoo I don't wanna loose her.

Ishita: Kavin.. relax ha shant ho jao... ha shant ho jao.

Kavin: I can't! Main usse kho nahi sakta!

Ishita: Kavin.. relax n ha jao aur usko sab kuch sach sach bata do. I think Purvi ne hamari batien sun li hain. Jaldise uske peche jao aur sab kuch clear kar lo.

Kavin: ha main abhi jata hun... i can't loose her.

Kavin ran behind purvi leaving ishita in tears. Purvi was already gone. Kavin took his bike n rushed to her r house. Kavin rang the bell many times but purvi didn't opean. He had no other choice do he broke the door. He didn't see purvi anywhere. He finally found her in her room sitting in a corner n weeping. Her hands wrapped around her knees n her face between her knees. Kavin felt a pinch in his heart to see his love like this. He went near her n lifted her face up. Purvi looked at him with tears. She immediately gotup n ran towards the halL while kavin ran bbehind her.

Kavin: Purvi! Merii bat suno purvi!

Purvi: dur raho mujse tum! Dur raho! Tum jao Ishita ke pas!

Kavin: Purvi meri bat suno purvi plz!

Purvi: Kavin plz... mujse dur raho tum! Plz kavin...

Kavin pulled her towards himself n kept his finger on her lips.

Kavin: ssshhhh! Ekdum chup! Bahot bol chuki! Meri bat suno!

Purvi kept silent. Kavin ccontinued.

Kavin: Purvi.. Tum aisa kyun keh rahe ho? Main ishita ke pas kyun jao jabke main usse pyaar hi nahi karta.

Puvi: jhoot mat bolo! Maine apne kano se suna hain tumne aur ishita ne apne kaano se ekdusre ko I LOVE U kaha hain! Dekho kavin.. I know ki tum aur ishita ek dusre se pyaar karte ho...

Kavin(shouting on top his voice): Ha karta hun ishi se pyaar! Lekin bas ek dost ki tarah n nothing else! Main tumse pyaar karta hun purvi! Tumse! Samjhi tum! I love u!

Silence spread throughout the room. Purvi was shocked, extremely happy n much much more. Teas started rolling down her eyes.

Purvi: Kavin...kya tum sach main...

Kavin cupped her face kissed her forehead gently n wiped her tears.

Kavin: Ha purvi main tumse pyaar karta uun. Puvi agar tum mujse pyaar nahi karti toh it's fyn. Aur waise bhi pyaar karvaya nahi jata bas ho hata hain.

Purvi: Kavin,.. I love u too!

Both of them hugged each other tightly. Both of them were melting in each others arms. Feeling pprotected, happy remained in the hug for fwe min n kavin left for his house.

Jaha pe ek taraf khushi ka mahaol tha dusri taraf dil tootne ka gam...

Ishita's house...

Ishita came home. Broken, depressed she lay on the bed cursing her kismat with tears in her eyes.

Ishita pov: kyun! Kyun hota hain mere sath aisa! kya mere nasib ain pyar hain hi nahi? Jin se pyar karti sab chod kar chale jata hain! Kyun! Aur ab toh Kavin bhi... wo purvi se pyaar karta hain aur purvi usse. Main in donno ke beech nahi aa sakti. Nahi aa sakti in donno ke beeeech...I love u Kavin. N I always will lekin I promise main yeh bat kabhi nahi kahungi tumse... pyar kho chuki ho Best friend ko nahi khona chahti...

* * *

><p>Kismat bhi kaise khel khelti hain? Jaha pe ek taaf khushion ka mahul hain vahi dusri traf gam ke bdal chahe hue hain. Kya ishita ki lyf main khushi aayegI? Kya wo firse pyaar karegi? Kya hoga uska agla step? Kya wo kavin ko bata degi? Wht is gonna happen?<p>

N guys! Kitne bar batao yaar! Kavi aage aage hain! In all my torues! Jut bcoz main kabi nahi dal rahi n ishyant dal rahi hun every1 is bashing on me! Arey thoda patience rakho na yaar! All my fics ke start main ishyant hain then kavi n then mixed! Co operate karoo! M not bashing m jut telling u n plz b patient!

stay tunned...

Thnz next upate 20 reviews n sry the confession was not gud i know but m running out of ideas...


	4. Chapter 4

Hiii thank u al who reviewed. N especially rocking malik.. thank u for ur support I knw pehela pyaar bhulalaya nahi jaa sakta lekin ishi ki lyf main jo aayega na uskio itni khushi dega ki ko kavin ko bhul jaege.. don't worry us insan ki entry next chapter main hain...

Chapter 4:

Dareya n abhirika r married.

Days passed n Kavi were together while ishita was really sad but happy for her bet friends. Everyone got to know about Kavin n Purvi relationship.

After some days in the Bureau...

Kavin n purvi were in the Bureau with Dareya n abhijeet. Kavin n purvi were secretly messaging each other n smiling.

Msg...

**"Hey beautiful. Bor nahi ho raha? Ye stupid files! Huh! Chalo na coffee peene jate hain."**

**"Arey mere kavin... itna sara kam hain.. ttension hain aur mere Boyfriend ko coffee peene jana hain?"**

**"Hmm tension toh muzhe bhi hain par ek ladki ko dekta hun na uske smile ko dekhta hun sra tension gayab ho jata hain."**

Purvi understood he was talking about her. She blushed a little while he cutely smiled. But she acted as if she didn't understand who he was talking about.

**"Acha? Koun hain wo? Zara nam toh batao? Dekhti hun usko! Mere boyfriend pe line mr rahi hain! Dekhti hun usko!"**

**" arey arey shant ho jao. Tum gusse main na kitne sundat dikhti ho pata hain! Usko dekna hain?"**

**" acha? Kavin stop flirting"**

**" arey mere parii kya karo ap ho hi itne beautiful ki flirt karne se raha hi nahi jata hain"**

**"Aww kavin u r so cute"**

**"Wo toh main hu"**

**"Acha?"**

**"Hm toh ek kam karo apne ap ko na mirror main dekh lo. Samaj main aa jaaega ki woh ladki kon hain"**

**"Kavin"**

**"Jee?"**

**" stop it yaar"**

**"Ok ok I will par ek bat kehena chahta hun"**

**"Kya?"**

**"I love u"**

**"I love u 2"**

Purvi smiled n blushed. Others saw them n smiled. After some time Kavin n purvi went to the canteen.

In the bureau...

The others were working in the Bureau.

Daya: shreya...jara wo 897 case ki file dena.

Shreya: daya wo mere pas nahi hain.

Daya: fir kispe pas hain?

Shreya: purvi ke pas hain lagta hain...

Daya: toh purvi kaha hain?

Shreya: I think canteen main hain.. rukiye wo file I think uske drawer main hogi. Main leke aati hun.

Daya:ok.

Shreya went towards purvi's desk n opened the drawer. N while searching for the file she spotted something. She was shocked n happy. She called the others to show them that thing n all of them pased evil smiled to each other.

Abhijeet: shreya yeh toh..

Shreya:ha pata hain.. ek kam karti hun purvi ko yaha pe bula leti hun..

Daya: ha usehi puch lenge..

Shreya called purvi.

At the canteen...

Purvi n Kavin were sitting opposite to each other. Drinking coffee n talking to each other.

Purvi: Kavin I think hame iske bare main sab ko batana chahiye...

Kavin: arey itni jaldi kya hain? Thodi din rukte hain na... paka hone do.

Purvi: arey Lavin bat paki hain na yaar! Halo sab ko bata deti hain...

Kavin: arey chil ok bata denge sab ko hamare...

He couldn't continue the sentence as purvi's phone buzzed.

Phone convo:

Shreya: Hello purvi.

Purvi: shreya? Bolo..

Shreya: purvi tu aur kavin sir jaldi se bureau aaj jo,.

Purvi: arey shreya lekin..

Shreya: Arey purvi kuch mat puch jaldi se aa jao..

Purvi: ok ok ham abhi aate hain.

Thy hanged up.

Kavin: kya hua purvi?

Purvi: chalo kavin..

Kavin: arey par kaha pe?

Purvi: bureau jana hain.. chalo.

Kavin: arey par...

Purvi: chalo!

Kavin n purvi paid for the coffee n rushed to the Bureau. Everyone was looking at themw with suspicious eyes. Kavin n purvi both were confused and looked at each other. Silence spread the room? Shreya came to kavi.

shreya: yeh kya hain?(while showing her something)

Purvi: yeh actually wo..

Daya: Kavin.. tum bolo! Yeah kya hain!

Kavin: sir ye actually wo kya hain na ye...

Abhijeet: arey kavin..purvi itna paraya kar dia hame?

Purvi: arey nahi sir ye bat apko batane waale the...

Ishita entered.

Ishita: kounsi bat purvi?

Purvi: ishi,.. wo actually.

Shreya: ishita! In donno ne hamse itni badi bat chupai!

Ishita: consi bat?

Daya: ishita.. in donno ki sagai teh ho gayie hain aur in donno ne hame bata bhi nahi!

Ishita was shocked. She almost stumbled hearing the news but managaed herself. She was trying not to cry but failed. Thankfully now one noticed ishita crying. While our Kavi were aware of ishita crying they were standing there blushing.

Kavin: wo sir actually hum ye invitations apko dene hi waale the...

Purvi: ha shreya.

Shreya: kab? Sagai hone ke bad?

Purvi: shreya yaar.. acha ye lo ab toh mil gaye na invitations? Ab aaoge na..

Shreya: hmm theek hain arey yaar mere dost ki sagayie aur main na aao? Aisa kabhi ho sakta hain kya?

Purvi: awwwww. Aur waise bhi...Ishi tu ro rahi hain?

Ishita immediately wiped her tears. Kavi went near her n kavin side hugged her. While ishita removed his hand immediately. Kavin n purvi were confused.

Kavin: Ishi.. kya hua tuzhe?

Ishita: arey kuh nahi.

Purvi: ishin apne best friend's ko nahi bataogi?

Ishita: arey main ro nahi rahi thi., khushi ke aansu hain.

Kavin: r u sure?

Ishita: ha yar!

The day passed in happiness for the others while ishita was really sad. She tried to b happy in front of all. Whem she ccouldn't control her tears she asked daya for permission to go home early as she wasn't feeling well. She went at some place...

Some place...

It was dark. A handsome man came out of the water while moving his hands through his hair. He went n wore his clothes n spiked his hair. He sat down on the ground with his legs spread n his hamds on the grass starring at the stars. The man was rrelaxing while he saw something which made him shocked...

* * *

><p>Sry chap wnd. Who is the man? Wht did he c? Good or bad? Where is ishita? N m ry i knw this chap is not up 2 ur expectations... m sryyy next chap will b really Intresting. I promise. N kitne bar bolu apko mere stories main kavi is in the upcoming chaps! Kavi abhi nahi hain... aage aage hain.. b patient plz... request hain meri. N if u wNt me toupdt NTJNH 4 reviews de do n plz try n cooperate yaar. I hv stared 5 fics n i need time 2 awrite na plz hv patience... next updt 20 reviews,,.<p>

bye thnz. N thnx rocking malik n the others for ur support.


	5. Chapter 5

Excuse me! Chal kya raha hain? The guest whoever it is! For ur kind information m a huge gaurav fan! N this story is ishyant based! N a little bit kavi! N mere aagle sare tories r kavi n ishyant! Start ishyant se hain! U get it! N jaise jaise stories aage badhegi kavi ka secret reveal hoga! N this is for guest n dareya fan diau! N if u don't want me 2 updt tell me I won't! Tum logo main patience hain hi nahi kya! I knw u want Kavi lekin ishyant is really important for my stories as kavi ko ek karne ke liye ishyant ko ek hona hoga! U gt it! N stop bashing! Otherwise I wouldn't update!

Chapter 5:

The man was shocked to see a girl standing on the edge of the bridge. It was seeming she was gonna jump from the bridge. The girl was no other than ISHITA. There was one except the girl n man were present there. The man was shocked to see that.

Ishita pov: Badi himmat di hain kavin ki judai ne. Na kisi ko khone ka dar hain aaj aur nahi hi kisi ko pane ki chah. kavin main sirf aur sirf tumhare liye aur purvi ke liye jee rahi thi. Mom dad hain nahi... bas tum logo ko khush dekhna chahti thi. Aur tum donno khush ho. Maain tum donno ke beech nahi aa sakti. Isiliye yeah dunyia chodkar chale jana hi acha hain. kavin... roye aankho main bhi intezar hota hain na chahte hue bhi pyaar hota hain kya dekhte hain hum wo sapne jinke tootne par bhi pura hone ka intezar hota hain. I love u kavin and I always will. Bye kavin purvi bye.

Man pov: yeh ladki itni rat ko yaha pe kya kar rahi? Oh god ye toh suicide karne aayie hain!

But before he could see or say anything Ishita jumped from the bridge n landed in the water. The man was shocked. He removed his t shirt n he too jumped in the water. He started searching for ishita. He saw her unconscious drowning n took her to the shore. Ishita was still unconscious. The man picked her up n placed her on the ground. Her eyes were closed but he could make out how beautiful she is. The man was just staring at her.

Man pov: oyee usko ghoorna band karo aur hosh main lao.

The mad started patting her cheeks but she didn't open her eyes. He tried whatever he could but she was still unconscious.

Man pov: arey ye ladki isko hosh kyun nahi aa raha? Ek kam karta hun isko ghar leke jate hun aur doctor ko bula leta uun. Ha yahi theek rahega.

The man picked her up n placed her in the car. Her body was shivering due to cold. He took his jacket n wrapped it around ishita who was still unconscious. He reached his home n took her in his arms n layed her on the bed. He called the doctor immediately. The doctor checked ishita n told the man it was viral infection. Ishita was still shivering. The man covered her with blankets n switched on the heater of the room. He went and sat besides ishita.

Man pov: ye ladki kon hain? Aur waha se kyun kudi? Dil tootne ki wajah se? Ya fir kuch aur? Koun hain wo admi jisne itne khoobsurat ladki ka dil toda hain. Ek kam karta hun isko rest karne deta hun. Kal subah puch lunga ye koun hain aur kaha se aayie hain. Rat ho gayie hain main bhi jakar so jata hoon.

The next morning...

Ishita woke up shivering. she looked here n there n didn't get where she was. The man entered the room while smiling.

Ishita: koun ho tum? Aur ma yaha kya kar rahi hon?

The man: dekhiye ap shant ho jayie.

Ishita: ap kon hain?!

Man: mera nam dushyant hain.

Ishita: dushyant?

Dushyant: jee. Aur apka nam?

Ishita: ishita. main yaha pe kya kar rahi hon? Mai toh bridge se kudi thi main yaha pe kaise?

Dushyant: jee apko maine bachaya hain aur apko fever tha to apko mere ghar pe le aaye.

Ishita: kyaa! Apne muzhe bachaya? Par kyun?

Dushyant: jee?

Ishita: oh m sry. Acha thank u. Muzhe abhi jana hoga mere ghar pe.

She tried to get up. But dushyant stopped her.

Dushyant: ishita dekhoye ap abhi weak hain Aur fever bhi utra nahi hain abhi tak rest kar leegie ghar pe call karke inform kar dena ki u r safe.

Ishita: ghr pe inform karne ke liye koi hona chahiye.

Dushyant: matlab?

Ishita: jee kuch nahi. Plz muzhe jane dijiye.

Dushyant: acha theek hain lekin main apko chod deta yun apke ghar.

Ishita: arey nahi its ok main chali jaungi..

Dushyant: dekhiye ap abhi weak hain main apko chod deta hun.

Ishita was not agreeing but finally agreed. Dushyant dropped her home.

Ishita: thank u once again.

Dushyant: my pleasure.

Ishita: bye.

Dushyant: bye mat kaho. Zindagi bahoot lambi hain. Mulkat dubara zaroor hogi.

Ishita jut smiled n so did Dushyant. Dushyant drove of while ishita went to her house n rested.

3 days later at lunch time.

All of the officers were working in the bureau. Acp came inside and a man followed him inside, everyone stood up while ishita was shocked to see him while he didn't see ishita. Everyone went to Acp.

Acp: Daya abhijet yeah hain Sr inspector Dushyant. Aaj se hamae join kar raha hain.

Acp introduced Dushyant to everyone n came to ishita.

Acp: aur yeah hain Inspector ishita.

Dushyant n ishita were just starring at each other while acp was confused n all the others passed evil smiled to each other.

Acp: dushyant.. ishita.

They came to the real world.

Acp: ishita.. dushyant tum donno jante ho ek dusre ko pehele se?

Before dushyant could speak ishita interrupted.

Ishita: nahi sir.

Acp: ok chalo lunh karne chalte hain.

They went to have their lunch in the canteen.

* * *

><p>Acha laga? Next chapter Kavi n some ishyant. N sry if i hured any i1 but plz have patience. I will updt AA n NTJNH 2morrow or 2day but mostly 2morrow. Next update 20 rviews. Thnx to those who reviewed.<p>

bye tkcr.


	6. Chapter 6

Hii! N sry fr late updt.. plz bear with me guys.. sry here is ur next chap...n poojaishyant fan! Wht the hell r u saying! Guys ckh the review for partial eclipse of the hert! Pooja! Hw dre u say anything abt trio? Purvi tarika n shreya! Yeh CID ke woman power hain! N ishita bhi achi hain! Leki always bashing us! Kabhi ishyant pe kabhi women power pe! N hw dare u say anything abt tasha! She was the best! N so r the others! Women power is the best in CId! Agar respect nhi karna aata na don't wath it n don't read our fics! Stop saying nonsense abt our wonderful lady officer's! N others to!

Chapter 6:

Days passed and Ishita n Kavin didn't talk to each other much. Kavin always tried to b normal with ishita. He didn't knew that ishita loves him. Ishita stared ignoring him. She didn't receive his calls nor replied to his message's. ! Day's passed n today was Kavi's engagement.

Day of kavi's engagement...

Kavin was getting ready in his room while Dushyant was helping him get ready. By now they were friends. Kavin was looking tensed. Dushyant noticed this n went n sat besides him.

Dushyant: Kavin...

Kavin: ha.

Dushyant: Kavin.. kya hua hain?

Kavin: kuch nahi...

Dushyant: jhoot mat bolo..hume zyada din nahi hua hain ek dusre se mile hue lekin main jaanta hun ki kuch toh hain.. tum kisi bat ko lekar parishan ho na?

Kavin looked at him with shocked expressions. How didn't know how Dushyant knew he was tensed? He decided to tell him..

Kavin: Dushyant... main ishi ke liye pareshan hon.

Dushyant: ishi? Matlab ishita?

Kavin: ha ishi... kahi dinno se main dekh raha hun. Wo mujhe ignore kar ahi thi. Aur mere calls bhi nahi leti hain aur na hi mere messages ka reply de rahi hain. Muzhe lagta koi bat hain jo use pareshan kar rahi hain...meri best friend hain.. main usse aisa nahi dekh sakta. kya tum use bat kar sakte ho pls?

Dushyant: oh.. Kavin tum chinta mat karoo main bat karke dekhta hun ishita se.

Kavin: thank u yaar!

Dushyant smiled which made Kavin smile lightly. Kavin got ready and Duhsyant n Kavin went down. After some time ishita bought Purvi down. Kavin n Purvi both were sitting next to each other while ishita was standing maintaining some distance. Dushyant came towards her while Kavin was tensed. Purvi noticed this.

Purvi: Kavin...Kya hua? Ishita ko lekar pareshan ho na?

Kavin: Ha purvi.. Ishi ko lekar pareshan hun.. itna ajeeb behave kar rahi hain wo. Pata nahi kya hua hain usko. Muzhe kuch bata bhi nahi rahe. dushyant bat karne waala hain usse.

Purvi: Ha kavin I know. Chinta mat karoo dushyant sir bat karne waale hain na usse..sab kuch theek ho jaega.

Kavin: Ha...aacha waise Purvi.

Purvi: Kya hua?

Kavin: Tum na aaj kitne beautiful lag rahi hun na main kya batao!

Purvi blushed n smiled. Kavin to smiled.

Kavin: ahm ahm vaise main kaisa lag raha hun?

Purvi: ummmm tum na...

Kavin: main naa?

Purvi: handsome se bhi handsome lag rahe ho mere hottieee!(girls stop blushing ;D)

Kavin smiled widely which made purvi smile some time Kavi n Purvi exchanged rings. Ishita was looking at Kavin n Purvi with a painful smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Dushyant noticed thid n came to her.

Dushyant: Hey.. kya hua? Tumhare aankho main aasun?

Ishita: kuch nahi...

She left from there n sat down on a bench with tears in her eyes. Dushyant went behind her n sat besides her. Dushyant wiped her tears while ishita was shocked.

Dushyant: kya hua? Ishi?

Ishita: kuch nahi..

Dushyant: pareshan ho na? I knw tumhe koi bat sata rahi hain...

Ishita: bas jisee pyaar kiya na wo mera nahi raha ab.

Dushyant(shocked): matlab?

Ishita:Main Kavin se pyar karti hun..lekin Kvin aur Purvi ek dusre se pyaar karte hain.. main unke bech nhi aana chahti...

Dushyant:(shocked) Tum... Kavin se pyaar krti ho?

Ishita said nothing but started crying. Dushyant loved ishita(remember pehele nazar main hi hamare dushu bro ko ishi di se pyar ho gaya tha?) But ishita loved Kavin n Kavin n Purvi loved each other n they got engaged too. Bt dushyant composed himself. He knew how ishita was feeling because he to loved her...

Dushyant: ishi... Apne ap ko sambhalo.. main jaanta hun pyaar ko khona kya hain.. lekin main hun ma tumhare saath hamesha... ek dost ki tarah...

Ishita looked at him with shocked n moist eyes. What did he say? Friend? She smiled lightly. Dushyant pulled her in a side hug while made her shock. She wanted to get out of the hug but she didn't. Something was stopping her from doing so... she cried in the hug which made dusyant cry too. (Bechare donno ek rota hain toh dusra bhi ro deta hain.. cuteeeee). They separated after some time. Looked at each other while being embarrassed and went inside.

* * *

><p>hw was it? 20 reviews nxt updt..<p>

n poojaishyant fan! Dare n do tht again! Hum sab kisi ke bhi bare main kuch bhimultah seedha nhi sehen karne waale n women power ke bare main bilkul nhi!


End file.
